elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
CAPLOCKS KEYBOAED MAESH WITH FTELLAR AND XAHN
SONG ONE: BAMANA POOONES Stellar: IT GROWS IN BUNCHES! Stellar: /random Joc: XDDD Stellar: 3: Stellar: I just got told to shut up singing Bananaphone Joc: d'awww xhan: ...look at my stat stellar xhan: just look at it. Stellar: BAM-MANA-PHONE? Stellar: WHY WOULD YOU DO THIX XHANNAY? xhan: BAMANAPHONE xhan: DOPO DOOD ODOODODOO!! xhan: RING EINR RING RIN GRINGF RING RING xhan: BAMNANA PHOOOOOONE Stellar: IT GROWS IN BUNCHES Stellar: I'VE GOT A HUNCH THAT IT'S THE BEST xhan: I GOT VMAH HUNCHES Stellar: BEATS THE REST xhan: CELLULAR MODULAR INETERACTIVE OVDDULASR xhan: FUCK YO TYPAN Stellar: The rest of it is big words I don't know xhan: CELLULAR MODULAR INTERACTIVE ODDULAR xhan: RING RING RING RING RING RING RING xhan: BANANA PHOOOOOONE xhan: /;TAKES TIME AND CONCETRATES WHEN TYPAN xhan: /GETS RESULTS Stellar: screw results I want to type ast xhan: /..sometimes xhan: OKAUY Stellar: *fast 　 xhan: LETS YTYPAN FAST TELWAR xhan: ... Stellar: IT'S SKY! xhan: telwar. best typo of stellar ever. Stellar: KEHHLO SKY Stellar: !gET IN HERE SKY! xhan: WHERE IS WKY Stellar: I am gell war xhan: GELL WAAAAAARRR xhan: HEY GOC xhan: ... xhan: JOC xhan: HI Joc: /wave Stellar: *gellls xhan xhan: MY NAME IS CHAN Stellar: *cells joc* xhan: AKJFKLAS xhan: NYOOOOO Joc: Sorry distracted by Castiel screaming: "CONFETTI! ITS A PARRRRRRRRADE!" xhan: XHAN XHAN DXHAN Stellar: lmfao xhan: WHEEEEEEEE Stellar: RINGIRNGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING BANANA PHOEN Stellar: DO DOODLE DOODLE DO xhan: DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING xhan: BAMNANA PHHOOOOONE xhan: IT COMES IN BUCNHES Stellar: I'VE GOT MY HUNCHES xhan: I'VE GOT MANHY HUNCHES Stellar: IT'ST THE BEST xhan: CELLULAR MODDYULAR INTERACEATIVE ODDULAR xhan: ...grinning so much my face hurts ty stellar Stellar: I WANT A FRACING FPHONE xhan: A WHAT Stellar: RACING Stellar: A RACING PHONE xhan: YOU'RE A RACING PHOEN Stellar: LIKE THE OLD FIVBTEAR;ING ONES YOU COULD STING ON THE DESK AND THEY WOULD RACE TO THE END WHEN YOU RANG TEM WIL THE THAWER ON VIBRATE AND THEN THEY'D BOTH FALL DOWN xhan: .... xhan: JAKSDJFLA YESSSS xhan: WE USED TO DO THAT IN CLASS :33 Stellar: YESSS xhan: 83 Joc: o_o" so hyper... 　 TRACK TWO THE WING BEKEATH MY WIIIIIIINGS 　 lucy has wings has entered the room. 11:22 pm Sky: CHAT. Sky: I have slept. xhan: HELLO SKY Joc: You missed hyperness Stellar: SKY! Stellar: SEE? Stellar: hello sky! Sky: I AM NO LONGER A ZOMBIE ;A; xhan: DID YOU EVER KNOW THAT YOU'RE MAH HEEEEROOOOOOO Stellar: WHERE DID MY CAPSLOCK GO? Stellar: OH THERE IT IS! xhan: ZOMBIES ARE GOOC THOUGH Sky: WHY AM I YOUR HERO XHAN xhan: I ATE IT xhan: YOU'RE EVERYTHING IIII WISH I COULD BEEEEEEEEE xhan: I CAN FLY HIGHTER THAN AN EEEAAAGLEEEE Sky: YOU WISH YOU COULD BE A 16 YEAR OLD BOY IN A HICK TOWN?? WHY xhan: CAUSE YOU ARE THIWIND BENEATH MY WIIINGS xhan: I CANNOT GET THIS FUCKING SONG OUT OF MY HEAD xhan: hi sky xhan: welcome to capslock keyboardsmash chat xhan: WHOOSH 　 TRACK THEREE WHY EHM CDEE AYE!! 　 Stellar: DOOO DODO Stellar: DODO DODO DODODO DO Stellar: DOOO DODO DODO DODODO DODO Stellar: THE NIEX BIT IS TO HARD FOR ME TO TYPE xhan: IDK WHAT YOU'RE SINGING D8 xhan: OR I WOULD HALP Stellar: THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE INTRO TO YMCA BUT I AM TOO LAZY TO GO TRHOUGH THE VERSE Sky: this is awesome to wake up to xhan: YOUNG MAN. THERES NO NEED TO FEEL DOWN xhan: I SAY YOUNG MAN xhan: ET YOUR SELF OFF THE CROUND? xhan: I SAY YOUNG MAN Stellar: JUST CUZ YOU'RE IN A NEW TOWN xhan: THERE'S A PLACE YOU CAN GO Stellar: THERE'S NO NEED Stellar: TO xhan: TO BE A HOBO Stellar: BE Stellar: UNHAPPY xhan: OR THAT Stellar: ... My typing got better Stellar: What is this? xhan: DERP DERP DERP DERP DERP xhan: IT'S UFN TO STAY AT THE xhan: WHYYYY xhan: EHM CEE AYE xhan: ...THAT ALMSOT SAYS UNF Stellar: IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE xhan: I LOL'D Stellar: WHYYY Stellar: EM CSSEE AYE AYEAYE xhan: EHM CEE AYYAYA xhan: IKI THE NEXT CERSE D8 Stellar: ... XHAN xhan: WHAT Stellar: AT SOME POINT xhan: WHY Stellar: WE ARE MEETING AND GETTING ABSOLUTELY PLASTERED xhan: LMFAO YES 　 JOC SAWED SOEMTHING D8 　 Joc: ......... Joc: I.......... Joc: I HAVE NO WORDS TO WHAT I JUST SAW xhan: WAS IT A PENIS xhan: IT WAS A PENIS WASNT IT Joc: Dean... doing a blowjob motion and Cas in the background smirking with his arms crossed xhan: ... xhan: IWAS RIGHT Joc: YOU WERE AND TEN XHAN SINGS ABOUT PENIZ 8> 　 xhan: PENIS IF YOU WILL xhan: SEND A LITTLE GIRL FOR ME TO THRILL~ xhan: A GIRL WHO LIKES MY KISSES AND MY AARMS xhan: A GIRL WITH ALLT EH CHARMS OF YOOOOU Stellar: IDK THE LYRICS TO THIS ONE xhan: PENIS MAKE HER FAAAIR Stellar: BUT FFFFF TYLER xhan: A LOVELY FGIRL WITH SUNLIGHT IN HER HAAAAIR xhan: AND TAKE ALL OF THE STARS OUT OF THE SKKYYYY xhan: HI SKY xhan: YOU GE T ACAMEO IN THIS SONG xhan: AND PUT THEM IN HER EYES FOR MEEEEEEE xhan: PENIS xhan: GODDESS OF LOVE THT YOU AAARE xhan: PENIS Stellar: NO xhan: gGODDESS OF LOVE THAT YOOOOOU AAAAARE Stellar: WAIT Stellar: WHAT? xhan23: penis~ PENIS~ my penis~ YOUR PENIS~ peeenis~ YOUR PEEENISS Sky: l-lol Sky: oh god xhan: /GUITAR SOLO Sky: now i need to watch that again xhan: ....lmao Joc: ...Fight Club. |D xhan: <3 Sky: I can't even remember how I found that. that bit, not the movie Stellar: XHAN DID IT xhan: what xhan: wth i do Stellar: IS HER FAULT. SHE LINKED EEEEEEVERYONE xhan: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT xhan: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFUN_JX6qH4 xhan: CLICK THAT xhan: 8D Sky: I HAVE SEEN IT XHAN Sky: I KNOW xhan: watch it again Sky: I SHOWED MY DAD ONCE AND WE BONDED OVER IT xhan: THAT IS AN ORDER xhan: LMAO xhan: <3 Sky: because he corrupts songs like this irl xhan: XD Joc: XDDD WE FINDED THE COUNSIN OF SCHNEEEEE + UGG FLU xhan: WILLPLAY THROUGH COUNCIL SCNEE FIRST xhan: SCENE xhan: SHH xhan: ANT HEN I WILL SLEEP Stellar: Council of Scnee? xhan: ...ANT HEN. NEED BREED OF CHICKEN. Stellar: Sounds like seraoiurs busines xhan: YOIU WATCDH OUED T FOR TE COUNCIL OF CSHEE Stellar: the council of scnee should serve chicken Stellar: It should be on the house xhan: I AMN GETTING SWORD. xhan: ... xhan: WORSE* Sky: I am playing Akinator. What should I have him guess? xhan: XHAN! Stellar: ywhy you have to breed your own chicken? Sky: NO HE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GUESS YOU YOU LITTLE CRACK ADDICT /love xhan: /SNUG xhan: THEN I WOULD WIN xhan: AND YOU WOULD WIN xhan: AND AKINATOR WOULD FAIL Stellar: HAVE HIM GUESS PLATYPI! Stellar: THEY NEVER GUESS PALTYING! xhan: ... xhan: STELLAR xhan: IFLU <3 xhan: ... I FLU xhan: I DISEASE xhan: AND I FLY Stellar: UGG FLU? Stellar: ONGNOES xhan: UGG SAY THIS GOOD! xhan: OR BAD xhan: UGG NOT SURE xhan: D8 You are no longer rate limited, and you may now send messages. 11:39 pm xhan: I AM NO LONGER RAPE LIMITED. Stellar: IS OKAY UGG BRAIN GOT 2999 YEARS OF EVOLUTION TO DECIDE Joc: ._. Chat isn't making any sense to me right now SOETIEM LATER. xhan: stellar are you still alive xhan: diud you go join the tymca without me xhan: i will be sadface if you didn stelarr ADN JUST NOW UPADTING THIS WIKI!!! xhan: HEY STELALR xhan: WE WRITE A LOT OF CRAP THE OTHER NIGHT xhan: /EDITING TIME STAMPS OUT SO CAN POST xhan: /HALDF WAY Stellar: WE DID Stellar: IT WAS TAST TYPAN Stellar: IS EASLY TO WRITE LOTS WHEN AFAST TYPINE xhan: OMG I KNWO WRIHT Stellar: ... it got cold. My typing got worse. xhan: nyppp xhan: ...nyooo Stellar: xd Stellar: ... XD WE SINGED THE CIRCLE OF LIFE TOO BUT THAT GOT EATED BY COMPUTERS. 8< the end. Category:Crack